Warriors
by Janet Martini de La Ley
Summary: Napoleon and Pedro join the Rex Kwon Do Self Defense Program.
1. Beginning the Journey

Author's Note: the disclaimer is in my profile. Also I used some lines from the movie and changed it from an eight-week program to a ten-week one. I'm saying it so I won't be sued.

**Beginning the Journey**

School's out, summer had arrived. In the town of Preston, Idaho everyone was out bowling, hanging with friends, or earning money with a summer job. That is, everyone except for Napoleon and Pedro. They didn't have plans to do anything productive.

One day Pedro was soaking in his tub surrounded by lit candles when his sister knocked on the door.

"Pedro."

"What?"

"Napoleon's here."

"He is?"

"Si."

Pedro got out of the tub and made himself decent to meet his friend. They sat on his couch and watched T.V. in silence. After awhile a familiar commercial came on.

_I'm Rex, founder of the Rex Kwon Do Self-Defense System. After one week with me in my dojo you'll be prepared to defend yourself with the strength of a grizzly, the reflexes of a puma, and the wisdom of a man. Come down today for your free trial lesson!_

"What's that," Pedro asked.

"It's Rex Kwon Do. It's probably the only dojo in town."

"It sounds nice."

"Heck yes it does. Kip and I wanted to join but it was like $300 a person, so we couldn't."

"Maybe my cousins can get the money."

"The ones with all the sweet hookups?"

"Yes."

"Sweet!"

-----

A couple of days later they got the money so Napoleon and Pedro went to Rex's dojo for the free trial lesson. They sat on the floor and stared at their reflections in the mirror. Soon others had showed up and Rex stood before them. He introduced himself and showed them a demonstration using Pedro. When that was done Pedro had a headache from Rex hitting him on the head.

"If you study with my ten-week program you're gonna learn these things, first off in Rex Kwon Do we use the buddy system, no more flyin' solo. You need somebody watching your back at all times!" Then Pedro knew what Napoleon meant when he asked him if he had is back and everything.

"Second off you're gonna learn to discipline your image. Do you think I got where I am today… because I dress like Peter Pan here?" He pointed at Napoleon who was wearing moon boots, jeans, and his Endurance t-shirt. Napoleon sighed.

"Last off my students will learn about self-respect. Now for only $300 you can sign up right now for my ten-week program." The other people left but Napoleon and Pedro stayed behind. "What do you two want?"

"We want to join your ten-week program," Napoleon replied. Rex laughed.

"Do you have money?"

"Yes." Pedro showed him the six hundred dollars. Rex took it and counted it.

"Okay, you two start on Monday, be here at noon. Also from now on you two will call me sensei."

-----

On Saturday Napoleon and Deb went to 'Pop'n Pins'. They weren't good bowlers so they got a bumper lane.

"How've your glamour shots been going lately?"

"Pretty good. What are you going to do this summer?"

"Pedro and I joined Rex Kwon Do."

"Really, why?"

"Because I want some new skills. Plus there's nothing to do."

"You could get a job."

"I got a job once but it only paid like a dollar an hour. It's a waste of time."

"You could help me with my glamour shots."

"I can't now, I joined Rex Kwon Do."

"What are you going to do when you're not practicing?"

"If I get a flippin' job it will be at the flippin' thrift store. Gosh!"

"Okay." Napoleon got his bowling ball and threw it down the lane. It went back and forth hitting the bumpers.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Finally it hit the pins, and it was a strike. "Sweet!"

-----

Monday Napoleon and Pedro went to the dojo and Rex gave them white uniforms with white belts. Rex showed them the changing rooms and they got dressed. They put on their belts wrong and Rex grunted.

"You're supposed to wrap it around your body twice." Rex showed them how to do it and went in front of the mirrors. "And take off your boots." They had to go back and do that while Rex waited. "Okay, line up." Napoleon and Pedro stood next to each other a few feet away from Rex. "You're going to answer 'Yes sensei'."

"Yes sensei," they said together.

"Louder!"

"Yes sensei!"

"Okay, that was better. Now first thing we do is stretch." Rex showed them what to do and they followed. "Okay, since this is your first lesson I'm just going tell you the basics."

"I have a question," Napoleon interrupted.

"What?"

"Are we going to learn how to use nunchucks?"

"And how come there's no one else here," Pedro asked.

"Don't question your sensei. Drop and give me fifty!" Napoleon and Pedro did pushups and when they got to ten Rex said, "You're supposed to yell out what number you're on. Start over." They did and counted.

"One… Two… Three… Four…" After a couple of minutes they finished and were a little sweaty.

"Ok, now you need to know the Rex Kwon Do creed. Repeat after me, I shall respect Rex!"

"I shall respect Rex," they replied.

"I shall never misuse Rex Kwon Do!"

"I shall never misuse Rex Kwon Do!"

"I shall be a champion of freedom and justice!"

"I shall be a champion of freedom and justice!"

"That was good. Remember that creed. Also you need to know the Seven Codes of Bushido." Rex pointed to the wall and they could see them. "They are justice, loyalty, courage, honor, veracity, courtesy, and benevolence. Always abide by them."

"What does Bushido mean," Napoleon asked.

"Drop and give me twenty." Napoleon did as Pedro watched. "Bushido is the traditional code of the Japanese samurai which stresses self-discipline." Napoleon finished. "Now I'll just show you all the basic hand strikes and kicks. No more questions."

When the lesson was over Napoleon and Pedro left on the Sledgehammer. They reached Napoleon's house and sat on his porch.

"What did you think about the lesson," Napoleon asked.

"It was ok. Tomorrow will be better."

"Yeah, you're probably right. We'll learn more skills."……


	2. Heroes in Training

Author's Note: what Napoleon and Pedro go through is loosely based on things I've experienced during my current martial arts training. Also my instructors are not as abusive as Rex is with them.

**Heroes in Training**

The next day when Napoleon and Pedro entered the dojo they found Rex sitting on the floor in front of the mirrors meditating. Pedro tapped him and Rex opened his eyes.

"Don't disturb me while I'm meditating."

"Why are you meditating," Napoleon asked.

"Go change and then I'll tell you." They did and when they came back Rex was still meditating. Pedro tapped him again. "Meditation is to relax the body and get you prepared for today's lesson."

"What are we supposed to do," Pedro asked.

"Just sit down and close your eyes. Don't concentrate on anything except your breathing. Relax and meditate for about five minutes." They sat there and tried to meditate, but they started thinking about other things, not their breathing. Rex didn't notice and after five minutes said, "Line up!"

"Yes sensei," they replied.

"Recite the Rex Kwon Do creed."

"I shall respect Rex! I shall never misuse Rex Kwon Do! I shall be a champion of freedom and justice!"

"Okay, that was good. Jog ten laps around the dojo and stretch out when you're done." Rex started hitting a punching bag as they did what they were told. Wile they stretched out Rex folded out a mat on the floor. "Okay, on the mat."

"Yes sensei." They got on the mat and Rex stood in front of Napoleon.

"Okay, I want you to hit me with your best shot." Napoleon aimed for the head, but Rex blocked it and hit him on the head. "Not bad, but you need more speed and power. Hit me again." That time Napoleon went for a slap, but surprisingly Rex blocked that too with lighting fast reflexes. "That had more power, but you won't win a fight with just a slap."

"I did one time at school. I slapped a guy and then ran away."

"Do ten pushups for interrupting me. Ok Pedro, you hit me." Pedro lifted up his leg to kick him, but Rex slapped it down. "That was good, but we need to get more strength in your legs." Napoleon finished his pushups and stood up.

"Ok, I'm going to show you how to get speed. What you need to do is concentrate on the return, not the strike." Napoleon had a confused look. "Watch me." Rex lifted his leg and kicked, but it only lasted a second. "Don't take your time bringing your leg back." Rex lifted his leg to his chest and extended it out, keeping the speed. "You need to balance the power and speed so you can really get someone who's assaulting you. Go over to the punching bag and let's see how you two do."

Napoleon went first, he kicked it thirty times and so did Pedro. As they did Rex would tell them how to improve their kick. Then Rex showed them how to use the same principle with hand strikes.

"Punch the bag Pedro." He did it fast and the bag swayed. He continued for awhile. "That was good. Do the same Napoleon." Napoleon did and the bag really swayed. "If you practice what I show you then doing it will come naturally to you."

"Yes sensei."

"Also today I'll show you how to fall."

"Fall," Pedro asked.

"Yes fall, drop and give me ten." Pedro started to do pushups and Napoleon went to the mat with Rex. "If someone pushes you down you need to land so you won't hurt yourself. There are a few things you need to remember. First off never let you head touch the ground, okay?" Napoleon nodded and Pedro joined them.

Rex fell forward on the mat and used his arms to support himself. He motioned them to follow his actions, and they tried, but Pedro didn't use his arms to support himself and Napoleon hit his head.

"Keep practicing for awhile." They did nonstop for about ten minutes and then Rex told them to line up before they were to leave. "Practice your hand strikes and kicks at home with the speed and power, meditate, and I'll see you tomorrow." They bowed and then left.

-----

When Napoleon got home he went to his room and practiced his punching and kicking. After an hour Napoleon went to the kitchen to get something to eat. His grandma was online chatting with dudes when she saw him enter the room.

"Why are you all sweaty," she asked. "Practicing more dance moves?"

"No, I've been practicing self-defense moves."

"Why?"

"'Cause Pedro and I joined Rex Kwon Do."

"Oh. Well, go feed Tina before you practice more." Napoleon sighed.

"Why can't you do it?"

"'Cause I'm chatting online. Just go do it."

"Fine!"

The next morning Grandma went to wake Napoleon up, but she found him sitting up on his bed with his eyes closed and breathing deeply.

"Napoleon, get out of bed."

"Go away, I'm meditating."

"Well, when you're done make yourself something to eat. I'm going to the sand dunes today and Uncle Rico is coming to watch you." Napoleon opened his eyes.

"He doesn't need to come. I'm not a baby." She rolled her eyes.

"He's coming weather you like it or not. See ya later."

"Fine!" Napoleon sighed and went beck to meditating.

-----

While training with Rex Napoleon and Pedro learned many new skills. They learned how to knock a gun out of someone's hand, how to go against a guy with a knife, and they learned how to block kicks and hand strikes. Rex had them lift weights a few days to get strong, they began to fall properly, their reflexes were improving, and they meditated everyday. After two weeks they moved from a white belt to a yellow belt.

One day they were practicing kicking and Napoleon asked Rex a question.

"Are we going to learn how to use weapons?"

"Drop and give me thirty." Napoleon did his pushups fast because he had become stronger, so he could. "Yes, soon I'll show you how to handle staffs and nunchucks."

"Sweet!"

That day when Napoleon got home the phone was ringing and no one was there to answer it, so he did and it was Deb.

"Napoleon, your uncle Rico tried to sell me something again."

"What was it this time?"

"It was diet pills so I can lose weight. He made me cry Napoleon."

"Don't worry Deb, I'll get him." They hung up and he went to the refrigerator and got a steak. Then he went outside and threw it at Uncle Rico's ride. Uncle Rico came out and chased Napoleon. Uncle Rico could barely keep up with him, but eventually he got Napoleon and had him in a half nelson.

"Why the heck did you throw that at my van?"

"You made Deb cry by trying to sell her crap she doesn't need."

"You're going to clean it up, right now!" Suddenly Napoleon elbowed him in the stomach and Uncle Rico let go. Napoleon watched as he squirmed on the ground then went back inside.

Napoleon got the phone and called Pedro.

"Hello."

"Hey Pedro, what's up?"

"Nothing much."

"I had to use my warrior skills."

"Why?"

"'Cause my Uncle Rico's an idiot! I think we should practice together from now on so we can have each other's back and everything."

"Okay."

"I can't wait to learn more skills."……


	3. Weapons and Wisdom

**Weapons and Wisdom**

The day after Napoleon quarreled with Uncle Rico he went to the dojo and told Rex what happened.

"So, you knocked the crap out of your uncle Napoleon?"

"I only hit him once, but it was a killer strike."

"Did you start the fight?"

"No! He made my girlfriend sad so I threw a steak at his van. Then he chased me and started choking me."

"Then you hit him?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. Remember to never misuse Rex Kwon Do."

"How do you misuse it," asked Pedro.

"You misuse it when you do what I show you to abuse others. Unless someone tries to hurt you first you should never have to exert what you learn here."

"Yes sensei," they replied.

"Today I'll show you a maneuver that you can use when you're in a half nelson. Let's go to the mat." They spread out the mats and got on them. "Okay, Pedro you get me in a half nelson." Pedro wrapped an arm around Rex's neck. "Watch this." First Rex hit Pedro in the shin. Then he held the arm around his neck and lifted Pedro over his body. Pedro fell on the mat and Rex made a knifehand and then hit Pedro's ribs. "Did you get that?" Napoleon nodded. "Do it on me."

Rex wrapped an arm around Napoleon's neck and he threw Rex on the mat. "Was that good," Napoleon asked.

"That was good, but you forgot to hit me in the shin. Now, when I fall to the ground I want you to kick me Pedro. Let's try this again." Rex got Napoleon in a half nelson and Napoleon hit his shin. Then he lifted Rex and threw him to the floor. Finally Napoleon hit Rex's ribs and Pedro kicked his side. "That was perfect. See how good it is to use the buddy system?" Napoleon and Pedro nodded. "Any questions before we start using the weapons?"

"Yes," replied Napoleon. "Can you prevent someone from pushing you?"

"Well, I can show you how to take a push."

"What," said Pedro.

"Here I'll show you. Push me Napoleon." Napoleon used both hands and pushed his shoulders, but Rex didn't move. That's because Rex put the palms of his hands under Napoleon's elbow and lifted them up. "Why can't you push me? Push harder!" Napoleon used all his strength to push Rex, but the attempt was futile. "You can't do it. Try it Pedro." Pedro tried to no avail. Napoleon saw how Rex used his hands to stop Pedro. "Ok Pedro, push Napoleon." Pedro tried to push Napoleon, but he had done it. He stopped Pedro from knocking him down.

"This is awesome," said Napoleon.

"Remember, don't do this unless someone is assaulting you." Napoleon nodded. "Now loosen your wrists so you can handle a staff." Napoleon and Pedro cracked their knuckles and shook their wrist while Rex got a few staffs. The wooden poles were almost as tall as Napoleon. He handed them the staffs and went in front of them.

Rex started to spin it with his wrists, not moving his arms at all, and spun the staff clockwise. "This is basic spinning." Napoleon and Pedro followed Rex's actions, but not perfectly. "Don't move your body, stand still." They continued spinning and Rex showed them how to do it over their heads and around to body. "Keep the motion." Napoleon started to get tired and dropped the staff. "Do ten pushups while holding the staff Napoleon." Napoleon did, but in order to do it he had to have his hands in a fist and put weight on his knuckles, and he managed to do it.

"You can use a staff to attack and block," Rex said and demonstrated. He charged at Pedro but he moved back. "Hold out the staff in front of you." Pedro did and blocked Rex's staff. "Attack me Pedro." Pedro held the staff like a sword and swung at Rex, but he blocked. "You and Napoleon have a go at attacking one another."

Napoleon and Pedro started staff sparing. Napoleon would whack at Pedro then he'd block, and vice versa. They really loved doing it and really tried to get the other person. Finally Napoleon knocked the staff out of Pedro's hand and the fighting stopped.

"That was good," commented Rex. "That's all I'll show you today." They bowed and then left.

-----

When they arrived at Napoleon's house Uncle Rico's van was parked in front of it. Then Napoleon got an idea. He went inside and got a grapefruit. Then he threw it at the van and Uncle Rico came out to get Napoleon, but he didn't run. When Uncle Rico had Napoleon in a half nelson he hit Uncle Rico in the shin and threw him to the ground. Pedro came to kick him and Napoleon finished the attack.

"What the heck was that for Napoleon," asked Uncle Rico.

"We're just practicing." Uncle Rico struggled to get up.

"Don't do that to me ever again!"

"Okay." He watched his uncle limp to the van.

"I don't think that was right," said Pedro.

"What do you mean?"

"I know it was just practice, but I don't think he deserved that beating." Napoleon thought about all the times that Uncle Rico made him look like an idiot, and then he sighed.

"Okay, we won't do that anymore."

"My cousins let me practice on them all the time."

"Really? Well, then let's go to your house, but first I want to go to the thrift store."

"Why?"

"I'm going to see if I can get a job."

When they got to the thrift store Pedro went inside to look at things and Napoleon talked to the manager.

"Can I have a job," asked Napoleon.

"Do you have a resume?"

'What,' thought Napoleon. 'A flippin' resume!' Napoleon sighed. "Yes," he lied, "I have a resume, but I forgot it at home."

"Well, bring it in sometime and I'll see what I can do." Napoleon met up with Pedro and they found some nunchucks and small staffs that are about a foot long.

"How much money do you have Pedro?"

"A couple of twenties."

"Sweet, let's get them!" While in line to buy the items Deb walked in.

"Hey guys," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"We're going to get these weapons," replied Pedro.

"And I'm going to get a job."

"Oh. Do want to see a movie on Saturday?"

"I don't know. I may have to work that day." Deb made a sad face and then ran out of the store. "What did I say?"

"Why don't you go to the movies with her," said Pedro.

"I don't know." They bought the weapons and went to Pedro's house to practice.

-----

Summer was half over when Napoleon and Pedro became blue belts. They learned how to use nunchucks and little staffs without hurting themselves. Napoleon got a job at the thrift store and Deb was still angry at him. Napoleon didn't know what to do, so one day he asked Rex for advice.

"Rex, I have a problem. My girlfriend Deb is mad at me and I don't know why."

"Well," he replied, "have you done anything to upset her?"

"She asked me to see a movie with her one time, but I told her no."

"Why?"

"Because I have a job at the thrift store now. I can't just ditch work to be with her."

"Have you two gone on a date since then?"

"No, I've been too busy."

"Here's what you need to do. You need to use money you've earned to buy her something, and take her wherever she wants to go. Spend an entire day with her."

"That sounds good."

"You see, girls are sensitive, and they need us guys to show that we love them. You need to make more time for her or else she might break up with you. Believe me, I've been with tons of women before I met Starla. I learned from my mistakes and I didn't let her get away like the others ones because I truly love her. She's my soul mate, my one and only. If you really love this girl then prove it to her." Napoleon nodded.

The next day he called in sick for work and didn't go to the dojo. He went to Deb's house and knocked on the door. When she opened it she saw him and began to cry.

"Why are you here," she asked. "I thought you were too occupied to be with me."

"I got you some film for your camera." Napoleon gave her the gift and she took it. "I'm sorry I've been such an idiot. Can you forgive me?" Deb was silent and looked at the ground. "I dropped everything to be with you today. We can go wherever you want Deb. 'Pop'n Pins', 'Big J's', you name it." Then she looked up.

"Can we go to the playground and play tetherball?"

"Yes! So, do you forgive me?"

"Yes." They smiled and left her house hand in hand……


	4. Bushido Sparing

Author's Note: some of the sparring things may not be accurate. I've only sparred once, so I don't know much about it.

**Bushido Sparing**

Napoleon and Pedro were doing well with their weapons training and they even learned a few basics on handling a sword. After awhile they became red belts and could break wooded boards. Napoleon and Deb continued to date and he would buy her things with money he earned while working at the thrift store.

One day Napoleon and Pedro went to the dojo and expected it to be routine lesson with weapons, but after they stretched Rex got out the mats and a bag with pads in it.

"Today you two are going to start sparing."

"Sparing," asked Pedro.

"Yes, sparing. Drop and give me twenty." Pedro started doing pushups and Napoleon went to the mats with Rex. "You and Pedro are going to fight each other. Let me show you how to get ready." Rex showed him how to put on the shin pads, the groin pads, the boxing gloves, the feet pads, mouth piece, and importantly the head pads. Soon both Napoleon and Pedro were ready to start sparing. Rex explained some things they needed to know to spar. They were on the mats and Rex stood before them.

"Okay," he started, "you need to get in the fighting stance." Rex put his right leg forward, clenched his hands into fists and brought them close to his chest. "You need to move around your opponent." Rex started to circle them. "Jab with the hand closest to your opponent." Rex jabbed with his right hand. "If you need to block do it and then jab with the other hand. Kick with the leg closest to your opponent." Rex stopped circling them. "You two face each other."

"Yes sensei." Napoleon and Pedro were in the middle of the mats facing one another.

"Bow to each other." They bowed and then got in the fighter stance. "Spar!"

At first they stood still, but then Pedro tried to jab Napoleon in the head and he blocked it. Then they started to move in for attacks. Napoleon would try to kick Pedro, and then he'd block it, and vice versa. Rex would give them pointers, like to not lean your head in, or jab faster. Napoleon hit Pedro a few times, but Pedro didn't have much luck. After about twenty-five minutes they got tired and stopped.

"That was pretty good," said Rex. "It was just practice though. If you enter into a martial arts tournament then there are rules you have to follow, but you're not so I don't need to tell you."

"Why not," they asked.

"Drop and give me thirty." They did the pushups and then practiced with their weapons before they left. On their way out Rex gave them a book. "In this book there are basic defense techniques and they show you the pressure points on the body and how to K.O. a person." Napoleon opened the book and glanced at it.

"Sweet!"

-----

At work Napoleon would run a cash register, but not many people went to the thrift store during the day. He would draw pictures of warriors while he wasn't working, but after he got that book from Rex he would just read it and look at the pictures. His boss didn't complain because Napoleon had been doing a good job.

One day Napoleon was busy reading the book when someone went to his register.

"Hello, I'm ready to pay!" Napoleon put the book down and saw that it was Don.

"What are you doing here," Napoleon asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Working." Don chuckled.

"You told me that you were going back to Alaska with your uncle to hunt more wolverines."

"He called me and said that there weren't any more because we killed them all last year."

"Just shut up Napoleon before I kick your butt."

"Why don't you go tell your mom to shut up?"

"What did you say?"

"Whatever I feel like I wanna say!"

"Did you say something about my mom?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't!" Don went up in Napoleon's face.

"Step up Napoleon."

"Wait!" Napoleon's boss ran to them. "If you two want to fight then take it outside."

"I got a better idea," said Napoleon. "Tomorrow at noon go to the Rex Kwon Do dojo." Don rolled his eyes.

"Ok Napoleon, we can settle this then." Don walk out of the store without buying anything. Napoleon sighed and went back to reading the book.

Later that night Deb and Napoleon went the movie theater to see _Herbie: Fully Loaded_. They were early so they waited in the lobby and chatted.

"Tomorrow I'm going to spar Don."

"You're going to what?"

"I'm going to fight him."

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired of him making me look like a freakin' idiot! Can you come support me?"

"I don't know. I think I have an appointment to do a glamour shot tomorrow."

"Well, can you reschedule it or something?"

"Ok, I will."

"Sweet!"

-----

The next day Napoleon explained to Rex why he had to spar Don. Rex allowed the fight to happen, and he agreed with Napoleon on why he needed to spar. When Don entered the dojo Rex gave him a uniform with a white belt. When he got dressed Rex suited them up to spar. Pedro got out the mats and went to sit with Deb on the sidelines. Summer Wheatly came along with Don and sat away from them. Don and Napoleon went to the middle of the mats and faced each other.

"Okay, let me explain the rules," said Rex. "Every time you make a successful hit you get a point. A hit to the head is two points. A hit below the belt is illegal, and you'll lose a point if you try. The one who is the best in two out of three rounds wins." Don and Napoleon looked at each other with fierce eyes. "Bow to your opponent." They bowed keeping their eyes on one another and then Napoleon got in the fighting stance. "Ready? Spar!"

Don copied Napoleon by getting in the fighting stance too. Don tried to kick Napoleon, but he blocked it. Being overwhelmed by Napoleon's quick reflexes he didn't notice Napoleon go for his head. Rex blew a whistle and yelled, "Two points to Napoleon." The round lasted five minutes. Don tried to get Napoleon with his best blows, but Napoleon would block them all. Don wasn't fast enough; he couldn't block Napoleon or hit Napoleon. He got him once, but Don's luck wouldn't last. When the first round ended Napoleon had twelve points and Don had two.

"What's wrong with you," Summer asked him. "Why can't you get him?"

"I don't know. He's a good fighter."

When the second round started Don punched Napoleon, but as he blocked him Don kick Napoleon in the groin. It didn't hurt too much because they were wearing the pads, and Don got frustrated that Napoleon didn't flinch.

"Hey," yelled Rex. "That's illegal. If you do that again then you're disqualified." Don continued to attack Napoleon recklessly. Don would swing and swing at him, but Napoleon blocked all the shots. Napoleon gave Don a few good hits and Don fought back ruthlessly. With a minute to go in the round Don got Napoleon in a half nelson. Then Napoleon lifted him up, threw him to the mat, and then finished the attack. "The round's over! Napoleon wins with twenty-two points!"

Pedro and Deb started clapping, but Summer just crossed her arms. Napoleon and Don bowed to one another and took off their pads.

"Where the heck did you learn to fight so well," Don asked.

"From me," said Rex. "For eight weeks he's been learning how to defend himself under the Rex Kwon Do Self-Defense System."

"Can I join?"

"You can for $300."

"I'll bring it tomorrow." Before he and Summer left he turned to Napoleon. "Are we cool now?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"See ya then."

"Okay, bye." Don and Summer left hand in hand while Napoleon went to Pedro and Deb.

"Why did you fight him," asked Pedro.

"I fought him because of Bushido."

"I thought you fought him because you were tired of him making you look like an idiot," said Deb.

"That too."……


	5. Back to School

Author's Note: I invented the flag belt; I don't think it exists anywhere. Right now I'm only a brown belt.

**Back to School**

August arrived, but nobody wanted it to come. Napoleon and Pedro's ten weeks had come to an end. The day before they were to go back to Preston High Rex just gave them a review lesson. They reviewed the kicks, the hand strikes, the weapons, and some self-defense maneuvers. They did well and Rex had a surprise for the two, and Don.

"Today Don will get his yellow belt and Napoleon and Pedro will their flag belt."

"Flag belt," they questioned.

"Yes, a flag belt. Unlike other martial arts where the highest rank is the black belt, in Rex Kwon Do the highest rank is the flag belt." Rex bent down and grabbed two belts that were red and blue with white stars covering the entire belt. He handed out the belts and they put them on. "There are just a few things I want to tell Napoleon and Pedro before we leave. Remember that nunchucks are illegal in the U.S. unless you're a martial artist, but if you want to carry around a weapon then I suggest that you take the small staff. Also just remember the seven codes of Bushido, the Rex Kwon Do creed, and use what I thought you wisely." They bowed and then left.

When they got to Napoleon's house they started watching T.V. Soon they started to get bored so they start fooling around with their nunchucks.

"What are we going to do now that the ten weeks are over," asked Pedro.

"I don't know. I guess I'll still work at the thrift store. Aren't you going to be busy with being the class president?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I think that you and I should guard the hallways between classes so we can stop the bullies from beating up people."

"That's a good idea."

-----

Sadly it was school time again. Instead of taking the bus Napoleon decided to ride his bike to school like Pedro did. When he got to school he went to his locker and just stood there awhile. Soon Don had passed by and said hi to him. People stared at them thinking, 'when did they become friends'. Then after that Pedro came and stood by Napoleon.

"Hey Pedro, how's it going."

"Okay. I talked to the principal and I convinced him to not make being in a club mandatory."

"So that means I don't have to be in the Happy Hands Club anymore."

"Yes."

"Sweet!"

The day dragged on and nothing bad happened yet. During P.E. Napoleon wasn't harassed by Don and his buddies, which made Napoleon happy. During lunch he ate with Pedro and Deb. Then before the next class Napoleon and Pedro were roaming the hallway when they saw Randy choking a kid.

"Stop it," said Pedro. Randy turned to them and laughed.

"Who's gonna stop me?" He went to Pedro and pushed Pedro, but he didn't move. Randy looked rattled. He pushed Pedro again, but nothing happened. "What the heck!"

"Just leave people alone," said Napoleon. Randy pushed him too, and still nothing happened. People were standing by watching them. Then Randy got Napoleon in a half nelson.

"You think you're so…" Randy couldn't finish his sentence because Napoleon had hit his shin. Then before he knew it he was on the floor and pain seared in his sides and he could hear people cheering.

"Go Napoleon and Pedro!" They walked away and left Randy on the ground squirming.

After school Napoleon and Pedro went to get their bikes and Randy was there waiting for them. He charged at them and Napoleon and Pedro got out their small staffs. Napoleon hit Randy's stomach with the staff and Pedro went for the neck. Randy fell to the floor and quickly got up. He had his fists up ready for a fight, but then someone had hit him from behind. When Randy fell they saw that it was Don who finished him off.

"Thanks," said Pedro.

"No problem." After they left Randy got up from the ground to find that he was all alone.

Pedro went to Napoleon's house and they sat on his couch. Soon his grandma walked in.

"How was school," she asked.

"It was okay."

"Later you need to go feed Tina." Napoleon sighed.

"How are things with you and Deb," Pedro asked him.

"It's going okay, but Deb's mom won't let us go out on school nights."

"After we beat Randy in the hallway Trisha asked me out. We're going out later."

"Lucky."

_**Fin**_


End file.
